American Mountie: Sharing Is Caring
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to: American Mountie. Ray knows that partners should share everything with each other, in other words, Fraser should share Dean. Contains slash!Focuses on Ray.K/Dean.


**a/n: Comes after "American Mountie" read that for a the basic back story so that things will make sense. Includes: some Dean/Fraser, lots of Ray.K/Dean, with likes-to-watch!Fraser.**

**Summary:**_ Ray knows that partners should share everything with each other, in other words, Fraser should share Dean._

* * *

**American Mountie: Sharing is Caring**

Diefenbaker bolted to Ray's apartment door before he even turned into the hall and by the time that the detective made it to the door, the half-wolf had already clawed at the bottom of the it before he sat back and looked up at Ray, grumbling a complaint.

"Hold your pants, would ya?" Ray told the dog as he tried to dig out his keys from his deep coat pockets. "I don't see what in there could be so nifty, you complain every other time." finally he found the keys and slid them into the lock. Well, he could assume that Fraser was in here, it wasn't unknown for the Mountie to use his apartment, 'specially since Dean got here.

Was he jealous? _Pfft_... fine. He was. So what? That didn't mean anything. Frase was his partner and his friend, that was all. And Dean, Ray didn't know what his relationship with the Mountie was. Ray shook his head, as he opened the door and Dief was gone. He shot the door behind him and shoulder off his jacket and holster and toed off his boots.

He was about to call out to the dog, find out where the fridge that guy went when he noticed a red tunic in the middle of the floor, not to far was a belt, then another, one more red tunic. He fallowed the trail of clothing from the kitchen through the living room. Two sets of boots, even Fraser's hat. Passed the bathroom until it led to his bedroom. The door was open a crack and he heard Dief give a bark, before, "Dief," Fraser scolded.

Ray stared at the door open mouthed as Dief grumbled in answer. He heard a snicker, "He just wants to say hello." Now Ray's eyes widened, Dean was in there as well, and that trail of clothing... he shoulda known instantly; he used to leave a sex trail like that all the time. But in his bed, both Mounties, under his covers. His stomach warmed and tingled at the thought. He wasn't to blame for this, this was Fraser's fault and Dean's. He never started to feel this when he was around the two until Fraser admitted that they'd slept together.

"Ray?" Fraser called.

Ray tensed; he was busted- what? No! If anything, Fraser and Dean were! Yeah. His nostrils flared as and he drew angry breaths, he was going to let that Mountie have an ear full. In his hyped up state he may have picked up his leg and then flat-footed the door. It flung open and he got a flash of Dean and Fraser on the bed before the door hit the wall and bounced back, nearly smashing his nose as it slammed shot.

Dean laughter filtered through the door and Ray'd never felt more embarrassed in his life- not even when he was fourteen-years-old and his mom walked in on him when he was in company of a dirty magazine and a sock. That didn't compare to what he felt now; instead of warm and tingly, his stomach was hot like a red poker.

"Ray," Fraser said again though it sounded more like a snap.

Ray reached out with numb fingers and grasped the knob, twisting it. This time he pushed it open so slowly, so much so that it creaked.

Fraser was sitting on the edge of the bed, his chest and feet bare, but still wearing his trousers. Dean was clothed in the same manner, but his legs hung over the edge while his upper body was twisted around so that his head was buried into his arms- his shoulders were shaking slightly with the remaining hoots of laughter. Dief was laying in a pile of Ray's dirty clothing in the corner.

"Fraser," Ray showed teeth. "We're partners, you and I."

"Yes, Ray. We are," Fraser nodded.

"Yeah," Ray nodded back. He wasn't going to be embarrassed, not about this. He was sick of feelin' jealous and dumb- it was Fraser's turn and Dean was going to make it happen. "I've shared losta things and stuff with you- my apartment, car, risk my career over and again."

"You have, and I thank you kindly for that." Fraser said with sincerity.

"That's not enough," Ray told him.

"Then-"

"Partners share things with each other, the whole ball of wax."

Fraser furrowed his brows in confusion at the phrase.

"Now it's your turn with the whole kit and caboodle." he made flippy hand gestures.

Fraser was looking at him still, his lips parted ever so slightly.

Ray wasn't going to admit that it looked kinda sexy.

"He wants compensation, Ben." Dean's voice was muffled.

"Oh," Fraser said after a moment, a light bulb finally flicking on, "_Oh!_ Well, what would you like, Ray?"

Ray was still. Sometimes... Just sometimes, alright? But he wasn't going to back out of this decision, whatever decision this was. He wasn't forcing this, or doing it to get some sort of sick payback for reasons he couldn't properly form- but because he has these feelin's and he wanted to act on them. It could either go totally wrong or right- the former of which he was a recipient of multiple times in the past.

"Dean." Ray stated.

"Pardon me?"

"Dean." Ray repeated. "We're partners, and partners share."

"Quit playing dumb, Fraser." Dean said, pushing himself up. "Ray made a request, and what a doozy it is." he smirked and wrapped an arm around Fraser's middle as he settled behind the man, his bare chest flush against Fraser's back, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Ray couldn't help but swallow as Dean continued to look at him as he slowly trailed his fingers up Fraser's stomach and reached his pecks, flicking his fingernail over Fraser's nipple causing it to harden. Fraser let out a small gasp between his parted lips as Dean lightly pinched his nipple between the tips of his fingers, he kissed the side of Fraser's neck slowly as he did so. Ray was no longer feeling the hot poker, but instead that warm tingle in all the right places; he'd never seen an expression like that on Fraser's face before or heard that kinda gasp leave his lips.

"What do you think, Ben?" Dean purred, "Do you think Ray has it in him?" the tip of his tongue peeked out between his teeth and he traced the shell of Fraser's ear before he nibbled on the lobe; Fraser's eyes fluttered and he leaned back into Dean. "Ben likes to watch, did you know that, Ray? He gets off on it," the hand that was on Fraser's chest went back down his stomach again, and with nimble fingers undid the belt before he slipped his fingers under the band of Fraser's trousers. Ray fallowed that hand in anticipation, but Dean's fingers didn't go farther than his knuckles. "I bet he'd like to watch us fuck." he breathed.

Ray really, really wanted to touch himself . Just the sight of the two Mounties had him almost in the air, running down the strip. Dean pulled his hand from the top of Fraser's trousers, who now sported a disappointed look, and he stood up on the bed, using the man's shoulder's as leverage. Ray could see the tent in the front of Dean's pants, which were undone and drooping now. The weight of him caused him to sink slightly into the mattress, which made it so that his erection was level with the back of Fraser's head. He rocked, rubbing it against the constable's head. Ray knew that it was the nutsiest thing he'd witnessed, but right now he found it 'specially hot- the way that there was that flicker at the corner of Dean's lips, and Fraser didn't seem to mind the action either. After a moment, he stopped and laid a hand on top Fraser's dark locks before he stepped to the side, and pulled Fraser back. The Mountie landed on his back without resistance, and now his erection was clear. Dean didn't even spare the man a glance, instead he focused on Ray.

"Ray," Dean said, his head cocked. "What're you doing?"

Ray jerked his eyes from the eagled Fraser and up to Dean, who had his hands on his curved hips and had somehow became pants less with out his immediate knowledge, but that suited him just fine- his breath was taken away because, was Dean a god or what? His eyes flickered to Fraser when he heard shuffling and found that the man's pants had ended up on the floor along with Dean's.

He was stuck, his mouth open but nothing came out. He couldn't remember the last time he did something so bizarre, it was probably when he went to community collage- or the last time he'd had sex... he now realized that it was with Stella. That was sad and with that said, he yanked his shirt over his head and jerked his pants down. He let out a sharp breath, did he just try and kick his door down again? Dean lips split and his eyes dragged across Ray exposed body with great attention. It felt like Dean was right there in front of him, touching him with neatly calloused fingers. Ray felt a chill of pleasure go through him.

Dean purred, "You've been holding out on us."

Ray sucked in a breath. In truth he kinda felt beneath Dean and Fraser in appearance and he was ready to go back to the conclusion that they were manufactured.

"_Come._" he commanded.

The authority in his voice had Ray's feet moving to close the 2 yards between them. And then he was up on the bed, standing in front of Dean. His heart was pounding madly in his chest. He was still as Dean reached up and with the tips of his fingers, traced along Ray's temple, down his cheek, along his jaw, around the nape of his neck. Dean pressed up against Ray, their cocks brushing together as his hand trailed down the dip at the small of his back before tracing his fingers along the crack of Ray's ass and dipped his finger. Ray's eyes widened and he gasped as he felt the tip of Dean's finger brush his sphincter. He grasped Dean's side and pressed even further into him as well as backward- it was an impressive feat if Ray had to say so himself. The smirk on Dean's face said that he agreed.

Somehow they ended up horizontal, Dean was atop him, his lips on Ray's, his tongue in there too. And then he was kissing Ray's neck. Ray turned his head to give Dean better access and that was when he say the other Mountie. Fraser was on his side facing them, his head in one hand while the other one trailed down his chest, teasing his own nipples before continuing downward until he grasped the base of his cock and started to rub; all the while staring at Ray and Dean with half lidded eyes.

Ray let out a gasp of surprise, all the breath leaving his lungs as he felt Dean grab his penis and surround it by the hotness of his mouth. Ray hadn't realized how magical Dean's mouth really was until the man went down on him. Ray didn't know exactly what was going on down there; there was tongue and teeth and suction and- Holy Jesus on a stake dinner! A long groan left Ray's lips and his hands clenched, grasping at the sheets, his hips jerked up and he wanted to fuck Dean's mouth raw, but Dean gripped his hips and held him down. Ray had had blow jobs before, but they were nothing like this- _Dean was blowing his mind._ With the tip of his tongue, Dean ran it across the slit on Ray's head, it nearly made him cum- nearly, because that was when Dean pulled away. Ray made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat in disappointment.

Dean chuckled as he looked up at up Ray. "Don't be selfish," he smirk and took one of Ray's hands and guided it to his hard cock. He gasped at the contact and this time Ray smirked as he started to jerk Dean off.

Two digits touched his lips and Ray parted his lips, swirling his tongue around Dean's fingers, soaking them in his saliva.

"You're not stranger to things in your mouth," Dean grunted and Ray gave his cock a tight squeeze at the comment. Dean took his fingers from Ray's mouth and trailed them downward and around his hip before going in between his pale and rounded cheeks.

Ray gasped as he felt the tip of Dean's wet finger probe through his tight ring of muscles. It stung for a moment while Dean pushed farther in before he was knuckle deep, but that went away when he started to move around. Ray was finding it hard to concentrate, focusing on these new pleasures all the while trying to jerk Dean off.

"My, you're tight." Dean purred in Ray's ear and the man shuddered at the hot breath that brushed his skin.

It wasn't long before Dean inserted his other finger as well, moving them in and out, scissoring, his nails scraping against the walls of his insides- stretching his tightness out.

"_Oh!"_ Ray's eyes widened as he felt the edge of Dean nail brush his prostate.

Deeming him stretched, Dean removed his fingers. Before Ray could even try and complain again, Dean sat up and lifted the man's legs, draping them on his shoulders and shoved a pillow under his hips, he grasped his cock and guided it to Ray ring of muscle, teasing his entrance with the head of his cock before he started to pushing himself in. He breached Ray's entrance slow, and the let out a grunt of discomfort, but as Dean pushed himself in fully and Ray got used to the full load- not to mention when Dean started a slow rock... let's just say that he had nothing to complain about anymore. He could hear Fraser beside him, panting, but he couldn't tear his gaze from Dean's eyes as the man seemed to tower over him.

"Faster, Dean." Fraser grunted.

Dean smirked. "As you wish,"

And he did move, started to thrust into Ray instead of rocking. Now this was something that gave Ray cause to grasp the sheets. "_Oh, __o__h, __o__h..."_ Ray arched into him. He tried to keep his eyes open but them seemed to want to flutter close.

"That's it," Fraser moaned; Ray could hear him as tugged, quick and sharp- he found it kinda hot to be watched and fucked at the same time.

Dean was going hard too, all but bending Ray in half in his enthusiasm- no mercy. Ray didn't want mercy though,

"_Fuck," _Dean panted, his hands on the back of Ray's knees- this allowed him better access, getting balls deep with each thrust- it did help that Ray was still somehow pushing back on in, his back arched and head back- flexible monkey.

"_Rice Crispies and peanut butter,"_ Ray's voice was high pitched and Dean sent him an odd look at the statement, but the detective couldn't give two hoots. He was nearly there, he was gonna come.

Dean's hip muscles were spasming, his would be nearly done for if it weren't for the adrenaline coursing through his dick right now.

Ray could felt fingers in his hair, knew that they weren't Dean's and looked to find that they were Fraser's instead. Ray didn't know what it was, but the feel of Fraser's fingers sent him over the edge. His hips lifted from the pillow, his knees locked with Dean's hands, his balls drew as he came and he clenched around Dean- yelling out as he did so. Dean came at the action and Ray could feel the hotness of it fill him, burn even, but that just made him come more. Fraser, he'd been ready for a while and he came on command, it covered his hands. Dean collapsed onto Ray, exhausted, his face buried in Ray's neck.

Ray was tuckered out. He hadn't had sex like that since he and Stella first married, before it'dwent all downhill from there. But he didn't want to dwell on that or for that matter, the whole reason he started this. Fraser wasn't jealous at all- and he it didn't matter.

"I told you he liked to watch." Dean lips moved against his hot skin.

Fraser's expression was pleased. "He's not wrong, Ray."

"Hmm," Ray just lay there, a pile of orgasmic waste; sharing was definitely- really- very much- what was the word?- granola - no, _grand._

* * *

_f- inished, for now, check out the sequ__e__l: __**American Mountie: It's a Canadian-thing.**_


End file.
